dbzcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Imma Community
The Imma Community is a community of uploaders on YouTube that usually upload short clips of their signature character on the website. Originally the Imma Community was exclusively part of the Dragon Ball Z community, but has since expanded to other entertainment sources such as Street Fighter http://www.youtube.com/user/immacornflakes, the DC Animated Universe http://www.youtube.com/user/immathejoker, Naruto http://www.youtube.com/user/immakiba1, and others. History The first major Dragon Ball Z related Imma was ImmaVegeta, who made his YouTube account in November 2008. Within a few months he had gained popularity, with many of his videos receiving thousands of views.http://immacommunity.wikia.com/wiki/ImmaVegeta In early 2011, many notable Immas began forming on YouTube, Immas such as ImmaNappa, ImmaSeru, ImmaKrillin, ImmaKai1, ImmaGTBaby, and others. This led to a great diversity in Dragon Ball Z videos and the formation of a whole new online community, complete with its own wiki . Controversies The Imma Community often has to deal with copyright problems due to infringement claims by companies such as Toei Animation.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQF1A8eQrbg this ImmaVegeta video shows his reaction to Toei's takedown of DBZ YouTube videos These claims lead to the removal of videos''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lmF75N09ZKU an ImmaVegeta video showing a video being taken down'', copyright strikes''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w5vlS2WIv-Q an ImmaVegeta video showing one of his first copyright strikes (you can tell I like ImmaVegeta more than all you other Immas lol JK), suspensions''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J_ETrj7BLvk a reaction to ImmaVegeta's infamous 7 day suspension, and possibly the removal of a channel altogether. Immas often chronicle their struggles with Toei while at the same time insulting Toei by using more copyrighted clips http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rWq3iqc9CEs yet another ImmaVegeta video showing his reaction to Toei suspending him again. WHEN WILL I STOP PROVIDING LINKS TO IMMAVEGETA VIDS!. There are many methods to avoid copyright, such as mirroring, invoking the Fair Use doctrine, uploading shorter clips,http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bD7TR2jpNAk in description: Also I'm going to reupload the videos that Toei took down (but I'll split those videos into parts so that they're less than 30 seconds long and flip them horizontally so that the Toei bot won't take them down again). strategically privating videos at select times''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1gT0J09GOPk another ImmaVegeta video showing his plans to private videos. He's the best at chronicling his struggles with Toei.'' , and other strategies. However, only time will tell if the Imma Community survives. Another major controversy is the sheer abundance of Immas. Due to the relative easiness of becoming established in this community, many people have tried to become major Immas with varying success. The large amount of resulting Immas has lead some to criticize whether the meme has gotten stale''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NJAxgjxbPIg ElongatedVowels's humorous reaction to the plague''. On top of that, many Immas have been criticized for uploading random videos that have nothing to do with their subjects as an excuse to keep uploading and compensating for an ever shrinking supply of videos. Other controversies that affect the Imma Community include trolls and dub debates. Motifs The most common element that unifies all Immas is the uploading of clips of their subject character/dub/series. The name of their subject character/dub/series often follows the "Imma" part of the username (for example, ImmaVegeta's subject character is Vegeta). Originally only single characters were subjects but some Immas such as ImmaKai1 and ImmaOcean upload clips from entire dubs. These clips are usually lines or actions that make up part of the title. Occasionally clips shall be uploaded as reactions to certain events and contain the phrase "My Reaction to" in the title.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wXnHVURcWmk an ImmaKrillin example Originally, the tags were simply generic tags in order to allow the videos to appear in searches.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fZq3An7Tf_w notice tags: Vegeta Android 18 Dragon Ball DBZ. However, as the major Immas gained more and more subscribers and more and more views became guaranteed, some have decided to incorporate small messages in the tags that are often related to the video. This trend began in early 2011 and is now commonplace in most Imma videos''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QtWRnI_fhuM notice tags: the point about Earthlings celebrating with explosions contains flawless logic.'' and is beginning to be incorporated elsewhere in the DBZ Community. However the removal of visible tags on YouTube has caused this trend to decline although many Immas still do this. Gmod videos are popular amongst some Immas, notably amongst ImmaVegeta''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q29PmtknzE4'' and ImmaCornflakes (formerly ImmaNappa).http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v_JqZuHA7Bk As noted above, Immas often upload clips of their subjects as reactions to events concerning either themselves or other events. Common subjects that cause reaction videos to be uploaded are copyright strikes''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EZcHEMN4ewg ElongatedVowels reacting to the (then) recent influx of strikes'', reaching milestones in subscriber counts (whether the Immas are reacting to their own knew milestone or milestones of others),http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p6ECmsfrCWY ImmaKai1's reaction to ImmaVegeta getting over 9000 subscribers suspensions, etc. Q&A videos are also popular amongst Immas. However, unlike "traditional" Q&A's, Imma Q&A's are often humorous in manner, incorporating funny music, random responses, and odd videos.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pawGedn-5Z8 ImmaKai1's first part of his Q&A. Notable DBZ Immas ImmaVegeta ImmaKai1 ImmaKrillin (suspended, new account ImmaKrillinYT ) ImmaGTBaby ImmaSeru ImmaPiccolo IMMATIEN ImmaOcean ImmaBuu ImmaNappa (has closed his account, now operates under non DBZ-related ImmaCornflakes ). feel free to add yourself if I forgot you. Imma-Style Uploaders These are DBZ Community members that do not incorporate Imma in their username but upload in the Imma style. ElongatedVowels SuperVegitoSSJ2 feel free to add yourself if I forgot you. References External Links Imma Community Wiki Category:Communities